thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Trouble in the Outlands". Plot (Back in the Outlands, the hyenas are chewing on the bones of a zebra) *Janja: Gosh....gosh.....GOSH! How long are we going to stay here for? *Chungu: I don't know. I'm bored like crazy. *Cheezi: Crazy like the bad times. *Janja: Shut up. Now if only we can get our lunch in time. Shenzi. *Shenzi: Yes, what can i do for you? *Janja: Go ask Mzingo to do his job and make him capture the baby penguins. *Shenzi: Why would i do that? *Janja: Because, you were our leader of the clan. Since you left following the death of Scar, i have to lead my friends to stop the rest of the world from the stupid Lion Guard. *Shenzi: Don't worry, i'll do it for you. Be good. *go to find Mzingo* *Janja: Such a rival. Woman. (At the Watering Hole, the penguins are catching fish as they throw the fishes in the pile as Lovelace cook them on the campfire) *Simba: You're grilling the fish? *Lovelace: I like it crispy. Cripsy like eating krills and shrimps. *Simba: Well okay. I cook my meat in a crispy way. *Esequiel: I thought animals don't cook their own food. *Simba: Well, we roast a dead hyena's leg before. *Montay: Whoa, that was scary. *Simba: It's scary man. Things have already changed. *Erik: Hey, do you think we can go to the pool? *Mumble: No, you were suppose to catch fish. *Erik: Okay daddy. *Gloria: How the process going? *Mumble: We're doing great. Everyone seem to be catching a lot of fish and we're starving like crazy. *Seymour: Man, my tummy is ready to eat some fishes. *Terry: Me too. We're ahead of the fishing game. *Edwin: Catch some fishes y'all! *Terry: *jump in the pool* Yahoo! *Edwin: I'm just going to go and catch some salmon! *jump in the pool* *Mumble: Fresh and good. *Lovelace: Hey. Look like all of our members have all the fish ready for cooking. *Hugh: The big group is doing a good job on catching. *Lovelace: Alright, we got all the fishes we need! *Sven: Let's put them in the fire. *Noah: To the campfire! (The penguins throw the fishes to the campfire as Memphis started to cook them) *Memphis: Make them cripsy like a shrimp's skin. *Norma Jean: I bet you can do it. *Memphis: Just cooking it up. *Maurice: This smell nice. *Michelle: Smell like sea food. *Maurice: Oh ho, but it is. *Memphis: Alright, let's place them on the leafs. *Maurice: Go ahead. *Lovelace: Make sure you got the right leafs to spread every fish around to eat. *Memphis: We will. (Memphis and Maurice use the wood paddle stick to put the fishes on each leaf while Lovelace put each wet fish into the campfire to fry) *Lovelace: Let's fry them like fried shrimp. *Sven: Go ahead Lovelace boy. *Lovelace: I'll do my job. *Hugh: Let's get those fishes cooked and eat them up for lunch. *Lovelace: Fast food, all the time! *Montay: Smells like teen spirit. *Esequiel: Are you sure they're about ready? *Lovelace: Right in. Grab what you like. *Montay: Alright, let's eat some real lunch. *Cho Cho: We're ready! (The penguins grab their fishes to eat as they sit together on a bunch of rocks) *Mumble: Ah, so this is the sweet life. *Gloria: These type of fish smell good. *Mumble: Taste just like the ones from back home. *Erik: They taste good. *Terry: Taste delicious. *Edwin: Fresh and salty. *Raul: Yummy. *Montay: I love this fish alot. *Cho Cho: Me too. It's the best fish of all. *Seymour: Not bad for a meal. *Esequiel: But is pretty tasty as lobster. *Black: Yummy yummy food. *White: Josesito should have made a better fish for us. *Esequiel: This is good, yeah. *Mumble: Fresh from the campfire. All crispy. *Lovelace: All of that salt, is killing it. They taste great just like shrimps and krills. *Sven: Best fresh of cook in the house. (At the vultures tree in the Outlands, Mzingo and all of his Parliament flock are standing on the branches for some news) *Mzingo: Okay everyone. Are we clear on this? *Mwoga: Yes. *Vulture #1: We are ready. *Mzingo: Good. Now. *Vulture #2: *clears throat* Sorry about that. *Mzingo: Okay. We have new hyenas on our team. In fate of Scar's death, we are going to figure out where to capture the penguins and fight Simba and all of his pride members in his rock. Janja will be king and the Pride Lands will burn in ashes. *Mwoga: I can't wait for the Lion Guard to be dead at hands. Are you willing to fleet with Janja? *Mzingo: What? Hyenas can't fly. Only hawks and some other birds can fly. Like a hornbill like Zazu. *Mwoga: Am i dumb? *Mzingo: Do you look like a dumb vulture to you? No. *Mwoga: Oh, don't ask me. *Janja: Hey Mzingo. *Mzingo: *look down to Janja and the hyenas* Janja? *Janja: Yes, it's me. I have some new friends i would like to show you. *Chungu: We got company. *Cheezi: They're from the Outlands too. But far away. *Mzingo: Who are they? They look big in size of your parents. *Janja: They're not our parents. That's Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. *Ed: Uh huh. *Shenzi: Oh, you forgot Shriek. He's in our group too. *Shriek: Whatever. *Mzingo: Very nice to meet you all. We would like to have a introduction with you guys. *Shenzi: Yeah. We used to work with Scar a few years ago. *Mzingo: Scar?! *Janja: You know the lion who is Mufasa's brother. He got killed by them. *Banzai: That's us alright. *Ed: He he he. *Mzingo: Names. *Banzai: But we already did. *Mzingo: Just checking. And perfect. All clear in course. *Janja: Good. We need to get a new plan started for the clan. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 3) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters